Saranghae My Streptease dancer!
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang seorang Gay, jatuh cinta dengan Yeoja? bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan Bunny? saya ga pinter bikin summary, pokoknya baca aja. Warning! INI KyuMin YAOI, DAN NC!


SARANGHAE,MY STRIPTEASE DANCER

.

.

.

Cast: KyuMin dan member SJ

Umur: Kyuhyun : 16 tahun  
Sungmin : 18 tahun  
Donghae dan Hyukjae : 19 tahun

Pairing: KyuMin

.  
Rated: M

.  
Desclaimer: Mereka adalah orang tua saya #digampar  
yang jelas mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan juga joyers.

Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang di takdirkan gay dan memiliki pacar seorang namja jatuh cinta pada yeoja sexy yang menjadi penari latarnya?

.

WARNING!

NC bertebaran, bagi yang umurnya di bawah 17 tahun jangan baca ya  
tapi kalau maksa kami ga tanggung akibatnya XD

Bagi yang anti yaoi silahkan klik tombol 'BACK' sebelum anda muntah disini  
karena kami tidak menyediakan kantong plastik.

Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami.

Selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Ketika sebuah rasa cinta mengombang-ambing perasaanmu  
yakinlah pada hati kecilmu

CKLEK

CKLEK

Suara lampu sorot yang tengah di hidupkan membahana di seluruh penjuru tempat konser dengan kapasitas 30000 orang itu, memunculkan sesosok namja jangkung dengan surai madu yang di balut dalam stelan jas warna hitam dari bawah panggung.

"Kyaaaaa...Kyuhyun oppa, saranghae!"

Teriakan-teriakan yeoja fans Kyuhyun semakin bergemuruh, ketika sesosok yeoja dengan tampilan menggoda memasuki panggung dan berdiri di sebelahnya.  
Yeoja itu terlihat cantik dan sexy, dengan balutan dress berwarna biru panjang tanpa lengan dengan belahan yang memamerkan kaki jenjang dan paha putih mulusnya, di tambah surai hitamnya yang segaja ia gerai menambah kesan sensual, kini  
Suara musik mulai mengalun memenuhi aula konser.  
Kyuhyun mulai mengambil posisi untuk bernyanyi.

1! 2! 3!

Ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, menatap ke arah para fans yang kini semakin berteriak histeris.

Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
jogeumssik deo deo deo  
galsurok deo deo deo  
ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eobseo

Yeoja sexy yang tadi di sebelah Kyuhyun itu, kini mulai meliukkan tubuhnya, memeluk dan meraba tubuh namja yang juga ikut larut dalam tarian panas mereka.

niga nareul itji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok  
ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!

Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!

Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom  
Neon jakku andari nal geoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom  
Nae seksihan georeum ni meori soge baldongeul geoneun  
Eungeunhan seukinsip eolgure bichin mot chama jukgetdan ni nunbit

Yeoja itu kini melucuti jas yang di kenakan kyuhyun, menarik dasi warna merah tua itu dengan sentakan yang keras, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin merapat ke tubuh berisi yeoja sexy itu.  
Tak lupa belaian-belain di setiap inchi tubuh Khyuhyun membuat aula konser itu bergetar oleh teriakan fangirls yang tak terima idol mereka di raba oleh yeoja lain.

Galsurok gipi deo ppajyeodeureo alsurok niga deo mame deureo Baby  
Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady  
I never never never stop!

Niga nareul itji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok  
Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!

Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!

Eotteoke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji (Trouble Maker)  
Geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen  
I never never stop!  
Meomchul su eobseo

Niga nareul itji motage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok  
Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!

Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!

Yeoja itu kini membelakangi kyuhyun, dengan gerakan sensual menempalkan bokong sintalnya kearah Kyuhyun seakan menggoda untuk di raba.  
Dan sebelum musik benar-benar berhenti Kyuhyun menarik yeoja itu dan segera mencium bibir sharpe M yang sedari tadi seolah memanggilnya untuk di makan, dan seketika itu lampu panggung di padamkan, menandakan penampilan Kyuhyun sudah selesai.

Kyuhyun bergegas ke belakang stage menuju ruang make up bersiap-siap untuk pulang, namun sebuah tepukan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Seorang manja tinggi yang menepuk Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya menampakkan dua lesung pipit di pipinya.  
Kyuhyun membalas senyum namja itu dan bergegas memeluknya.

"Siwon hyung datang? kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahhaha, tadinya aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, tapi malah aku yang terkejut," balas Siwon sembari menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tunggu.

"Mianhe hyung," air muka Kyuhyun seketika berubah, dia merasa bersalah ketika dia bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan Siwon yang berstatus kekasihnya tapi dia malah bermesraan dan mencium yeoja di depan ribuan fans, termasuk Siwon juga.

"Gwenchana chagi, aku mengerti," tutur siwon sembari mengelus surai madu milik Kyuhyun.  
"Kyunnie ayo kita..."

Sesosok namja berwajah tampan dengan tubuh yang proposial itu seketika membisu ketika mendapati Khuhyun sedang bersama kekasihnya.

"Ne? Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ke arah Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Annyeong Donghae-shi," sapa Siwon sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam.

"Annyeong Siwon-shi, mianhe menggangu acara kalian, tapi eomma dan appa menyuruhku segera membawa pulang Kyunnie" terang Donghae sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal.

"Gwenchana Donghae-shi, aku juga harus segera pergi. Nah Kyuhyun-ah belajar yang rajin ne? hyung pergi dulu."  
Siwon segera berpamitan dan bergegas pergi dari sana.  
Kyuhyun bergegas mengganti bajunya dan bersiap-siap.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memakai celana jeans dan kaos itu segera memakai jaket, tidak lupa topi dan masker untuk menghindari para fans yang masih setia menunggu di luar.  
"Entahlah Kyunnie, hyung juga tak tau," jawab Donghae sembari bergegas keluar dari tempat konser diiringi beberapa body guard yang menjaga mereka.

.

.

.

.  
"Minnie, palli! eomma akan marah jika kau tidak segera dirumah," teriakan namja kurus dengan surai coklat yang kini sibuk memasukkan dress biru di tangannya kedalam tas.  
"Memangnya ada apa, sampai eomma harus pulang mendadak hyung? bukankah mereka baru pulang dari jepang minggu depan?" tanya seorang namja yang kini mengenakan sweater berwarna coklat dengan paduan celana jeans berwarna senada, tak lupa scraft berwarna pink melilit hangat di lehernya.  
"Entahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus cepat pulang," jawab namja kurus itu sembari memasuki mobil audi hitam miliknya, bersiap membelah malam kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang tengah menyelimuti mansion Cho ketika anak dan ibu tengah saling bersitegang sama-sama mengeluarkan taring mereka.

"Yah! kenapa eomma selalu seenaknya sendiri?!" teriak namja jangkung yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun dengan aura merah menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERANINYA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU?!" Teriakan yang tak kalah keras menggema di mansion mewah milik keluarga Cho.

"Yeobo..kendalikan dirimu, ingat keriputmu," ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang memasuki kepala 4 itu sembari mengelus pundak istrinya.

"Kyunnie, jangan begitu. Lagipula kita akan pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama." Donghae berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan karirku disini hyung? aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak, tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya. Shindong hyung pasti akan..."

"Ck! seperti aku tidak tau saja! kau terlalu menyayangi namja bodoh itu. Apakah kau tidak tau jika karena namja itulah Kibummie..."  
suara Heechul tiba-tiba menghilang, matanya memanas ketika mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sssst...uljima yeobo," tenang Hanggeng sembari memeluk Heechul.  
Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan, pasti akan seperti ini. Berakhir dengan dia yang merasa bersalah dan akan mengikuti keinginan aneh eommanya.

"Kyunnie, jebal jangan membuat eomma sedih," ucap Donghae sembari menggoyang lengan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi hampir menangis.

"Aissssh! Ne...ne...ne..aku akan kuliah di Jepang, tapi mulai bulan depan setelah semua jadwalku selesai." Kyuhyun bergegas naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat kacau, ia butuh bermain dengan istrinya, atau lebih tepatnya PSP kesayangannya.

Heechul mengembangkan sebuah senyum miring di dalam pelukan Hangeng mendapati dia menang lagi kali ini.

'Rasakan kau Cho kyuhyun! apakah kau lupa bahwa aku adalah Queen evil disini' batin Heechul sembari menunjukan smirk terbaiknya.

"Aku tau kau tersenyum Chulie," ungkap Hangeng yang sangat hafal perangai istrinya.

"Ada apa Hannie?" tanya Heechul sembari menunjukan ekspresi sedih.

"Eomma, kita berhasil," bisik Donghae sembari melakukan toss tanpa suara dengan Heechul.  
Hanggeng yang melihat tingkah laku aneh istri dan anaknya hanya memutar bola matanya.  
Ternyata buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, dan sayangnya pohon dengan bibit anehlah yang menurun pada buah yang jatuh itu.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak mansion Cho dan berpindah ke mansion keluarga Lee.

"Mwo?! Jepang?" ucap namja kurus yang kini tengah menganga tak percaya.

"Ish...Hyukie hyung jangan membuka mulut terlalu lebar, nanti banyak semut masuk," ucap seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci yang asyik bermain dengan boneka bunny warna pink kesukaannya.

"Ne, Hyukie. Appa dan eomma akan membawa kalian. Kemungkinan kita akan menetap disana," jawab seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan wajah cantik yang menyiratkan keibuan.

"Jinja eomma? Jadi kapan kita akan pindah?" tanya Hyukjae si namja kurus yang kini sudah sadar dari acara syoknya.

"Bulan depan, dan Minnie apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkan mimpimu menjadi seorang pole dancer?" tanya seorang namja tegap sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Bolehkah appa? bukankah appa tidak setuju kalau aku harus menari sebagai yeoja?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya chagi..."

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie...haaaaa..aaah..ssssshhh...fuck me baby..." desahan menggoda itu mengalun indah di kamar yang di penuhi oleh puluhan cahaya lilin dan aroma melati.  
"Aaaaah...shiiiit...ini sungguh nikmat baby...oooohh," desahan tak kalah erotis meluncur halus dari bibir Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mulai menciumi wajah yeoja yang sedang menutup matanya, merasakan jutaan sensasi aneh di bawah tubuhnya.  
Suara derit ranjang semakin menambah lengkap harmonisasi di dalam kamar yang temaram itu.  
"Kyunie...akku...aa...aaku...kelu...ar...haaaaahh..hh"  
"Aku...ju..ga...baby...kita ..bersama..."

Crot!

"Hah...hah..." suara deru nafas memenuhi kamar berwarna biru yang kini di tempati Kyuhyun, dia merasakan seperti berlari ratusan meter tanpa berhenti.  
Kyuhyun meraba selimut di bagian selangkangnya dan mencium bau sperma yang seketika menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Haaaah...basaaah!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh cairan spermanya sendiri. setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, Kyuhyun melirik jam, dan menunjukan pukul 19.00 KST. Kyuhyun yang memang mempunyai janji dengan Siwon bergegas bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Siwon.

.

.

.

'Penari itu, kenapa aku selalu memimpikan melakukan hal itu bersamanya? suara lembutnya selalu berhasil membuatku ingin menyentuhnya, tubuhnya yang sexy seakan mengundangku untuk meremasnya, jangan lupa dengan bibir sharpe m yang selalu berhasil menggodaku untuk melumatnya, aaahhh...membayangkannya saja little cho kenapa hanya pada yeoja itu? padahal aku ini gay. Bagaimana bisa?'  
Kyuhyun masih setia berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya.

"Coba tebak aku siapa?"

"Siwon hyung," tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Saat ini ia memang sengaja menemui Siwon di sebuah cafe.

"Ahahha kau selalu bisa menebakku chagi," jawab Siwon dengan senyuman yang setia menetap di wajahnya, sembari mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, namun hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar dia bisa bebas bermain dengan istri-istrinya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Siwon mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Jepang,"

"Benarkah? memangnya ada apa?" tanya Siwon sembari memesan waffle dan kopi.

"Aku akan mengambil kuliah di sana hyung."

"Wah, aku bisa menyusulmu ke sana, lagi pula anak perusa.."

"Aniya, aku tidak mau hyung ikut ke jepang."

"Wae?"

"Hyung, mianhe. Aku tau ini menyakitkan tapi aku rasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan  
hubungan kita." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"MWOO?" Siwon terbelalak tak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan.

"Aku tau hyung sangat menyayangiku, tapi itu hanya sekedar rasa sayang seorang hyung terhadap dongsangnya. Hati dan cinta hyung masih bersama Kibumie hyung di surga dan aku juga menganggap hyung sama seperti Donghae hyung dan Kibum hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pelan tangan Siwon.  
Siwon merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan merasakan panas menjalar di matanya.

"Hyung mianhe, aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan belajar dengan rajin.  
Jagalah diri hyung. Aku harus pergi." Kyuhyun merasa tak tega, tapi eomanya yang sedang mengawasi di bangku yang membelakanginya sudah berjanji akan membakar semua istri-istrinya jika dia tak melakukan keinginan eomanya.  
Kyuhyun segera berlalu menuju mobil audi berwarna biru miliknya dan bergegas pergi dari cafe itu.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Heechul segera menghampiri Siwon, kemudian seorang namja tinggi besar juga ikut duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Siwonnie, gomawo ne? mianhe eomma merepotkanmu dan membuat Shindong cemburu dengan hubungan kalian, tapi kali ini eomma berjanji bahwa tugas kalian sudah selesai," ucap Heechul sembari mengangkat gelas kopinya.  
"Ne, Cheonmanayo eomma. Dongie sudah berjanji tidak akan marah denganku, benarkan chagi?" tanya Siwon pada sosok namja tinggi berisi di sebelahnya.

"Hahahha, iya ahjumma aku..."

"Aku tidak segan-segan melempar sepatuku jika kau memanggilku ahjumma Shindong-shi," ucap Heechul sinis.

"Mianhe, Chulie noona," ralat Shindong.

"Hahahaha, baiklah jaga Wonnie untukku Shindong-ah, atau kau akan masuk peti mati karena kasus penggorokan leher oleh seorang Noona cantik," ucapan Heechul diiringi smirk terbaiknya dan bergegas keluar dari cafe itu.

"Wonnie, mantan calon mertuamu seperti jelmaan setan," ujar Shindong sembari bergidik ngeri.  
"Dia itu Queen evil Dongie, jadi setan adalah anak buahnya," jawab Siwon cuek sembari memakan waffle kesukaannya.

-8494-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, akhirnya tibalah saatnya keluarga Lee untuk pindah ke Jepang.  
"Minnie, Hyukie kalian sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk kepada kedua anaknya.

"Ne, eomma," jawab Hyukjae sembari mengechek barang bawaannya.  
Mereka kini tengah berada di ruang tunggu Incheon Airpot untuk berangkat ke Jepang.

"Hyung, aku mau kekamar kecil sebentar," ucap Sungmin.

"Pergilah, jangan lama-lama," perintah Hyukjae.  
Sungmin bergegas berjalan menuju sisi kanan ruang tunggu menuju ke arah toilet.

BRUGH!

Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang ketika dirinya menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan.

"Yah! matamu di taruh di mana hah?" Teriak namja jangkung yang kini tengah menunduk sembari mengambil kopernya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Mianhe, aku tak melihatmu." Sungmin terlihat mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena mencium lantai tadi.  
Namja jangkung itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan orang yang di tabraknya dan ipodnya yang terjatuh.

"Eh? ini ipod siapa?" Sungmin mengambil ipod milik pemuda itu, berniat mengembalikannya, namun pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.  
'Yaah, lebih baik aku simpan saja. Pasti nanti juga bertemu lagi' pikir Sungmin sembari mengulaskan sebuah senyum miring di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.  
Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini sudah naik ke pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang.  
"Aigoo, Kyunnie. Wajahmu jelek sekali jika begitu," ucap Donghae yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan dongsaengnya di pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas.

"Hyuuuuung, ipodku hilang. Hanya itu satu-satunya barang yang dia berikan untukku dulu." Kyuhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, dia merasa sangat sedih karena menghilangkan barang pemberian sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu aku akan membelikan yang baru." Donghae masih berusaha membujuk dongsaengnya itu.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Kyunnie, kita sudah sampai,"panggil Donghae membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur.  
Mereka bergegas turun dan menuju kebagian pengambilan barang.  
Baru saja keluar dari pintu bandara sebuah suara menggelegar menyapa mereka.

"Kyunnie...Hae...!" Panggilan heboh Heechul langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinga Kyuhyun dan Donghae begitu mereka berdua keluar. Heechul dan Hanggeng memang sudah berada di Jepang lebih dulu sehingga mereka datang menjemput Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma...isssh! jangan berteriak begitu kau membuatku malu," sambar Kyuhyun sembari menutupi mukanya dengan tangan.

"YAH! kau ini! dasar anak durhaka! aku menyesal telah melahirkanmu!" teriakan Heechul tak kalah sadis.

"Yeoboo...ingat keriputmu, sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Lerai Hanggeng sang kepala keluarga.  
Heechul dan Kyuhyun masih saja adu deathglare dengan tatapan sengit saat menuju mobil. Donghae hanya mendesah pelan, bingung harus bagaimana.

Keluarga Lee telah sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Tokyo di mana letak apartemen mewah itu dekat dengan kampus tempat Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"Chagi ini kunci apartemen kalian, untuk sementara kalian tinggal disini karena rumah kita masih di renovasi." Kangin menyodorkan kunci dan beberapa kartu debit kepada kedua anaknya.  
"Bukankah appa dan eomma akan tinggal disini juga?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak Minnie, di sini terlalu jauh dari kantor," jawab Leeteuk sembari memasuki apartemen dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.  
Setelah membereskan beberapa barang Leeteuk dan Kangin berpamitan karena ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Baiklah appa dan eomma harus bertemu Heechul dan Hangeng. Nanti malam kami akan kesini lagi." Leeteuk dan Kangin segera beranjak dari sofa sembari mencium kening anak mereka.  
"Appa, eomma hati-hati, dan salam untuk Chulie umma dan Han ahjusshi," balas Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

Setelah mengantar orang tua mereka pulang, mereka bergegas menuju kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Keadaan keluarga Cho tampak sangat berbeda dengan keluarga Lee yang tampak harmonis, pasangan ibu dan anak keluarga Cho seperti layaknya musuh bebuyutan pasangan Mr. Crab dan Plankton.

"Hey Cho! Kalian harus akur, kami akan menginap di apartemen Teukkie," ucapan Heechul hanya di tanggapi Kyuhyun dengan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ya...pergilah eomma, kepalaku pusing mendengar teriakan eomma," sambar Kyuhyun sembari memasuki apartemen.

"Issssh! jinja...dasar Cho kurang ajar!" teriakan Heechul kembali membahana di depan pintu.

"Astaga Eomma, aku juga Cho disini," Donghae kini ikut menimpali ibunya.

"Dan aku juga Cho, Chulie. Jangan lupakan bahwa margamu juga Cho" ucap Hanggeng santai.

"Yah! dasar para Cho menyebalkan." Heechul bergegas pergi meninggalkan anak dan suaminya yang menghela nafas lelah.

"Haaah...sebenarnya siapa yang menyebalkan disini?" ucap Hangeng dramatis.  
"Sabar appa, cepat susul eomma. Salam untuk Teuki umma dan Kangin ahjusshi," ucap Donghae sembari menepuk pelan pundak ayahnya.

Kyuhyun bergugam di sepanjang jalan menuju kekamarnya.

'Dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan! selalu seenaknya! eh? tunggu tadi dia bilang mau menginap di mana?' begitu tersadar dari lamunanya Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan bergegas lari keluar kamar mencari ibunya.

"Eomma! Eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun di dalam apartemen.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau berteriak eoh?! seperti di hutan saja," tanya Donghae yang bersiap memasuki kamar.

"Hyung, di mana eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Ada apa Kyunnie? apakah istri kesayanganmu tertinggal?" tanya Donghae ikut panik.

"Ish! Aniya hyung. Tadi eomma bilang mau menginap di tempat Teukkie umma kan?"

"Nde, lalu?" tanya Donghae penasan.

"Isssssh apakah hyung lupa? Teukkie umma adalah eomma Sungmin hyung," teriakan Kyuhyun heboh sembari mengacak gemas rambutnya.

"Lupakan, eomma tak pernah setuju kan kalau kau menjadi gay? itulah sebabnya kalian di pisahkan dulu."  
Kyuhyun langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Kyuhyun sanga ingat bagaimana kejadian buruk itu datang beruntun.  
Di mulai dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Kibum saat pulang sekolah bersama Siwon, kemudian perginya Sungmin yang tanpa kabar membuat dirinya seperti mayat hidup, dan di saat dia terpuruk itulah sosok Siwon yang sempat disukainya selalu menghiburnya.  
Walapun akhirnya hubungan mereka tidak pernah di setujui karena Heechul tidak mau mempunyai anak seorang gay.

"Ssssst...uljima Kyunnie, maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa membantumu," ucap Donghae yang kini memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dilantai dengan mata memerah.

"Hyung, aku merindukannya hyung, Bunnyku...huweeeee...Bunny appa merindukanmu." Kyuhyun menangis kencang kala mengingat boneka kesayangannya yang di pinjam Sungmin dulu belum sempat di kembalikan.

"Mwoo?! Bunny? maksudmu boneka kelinci pink yang dulu di belikan eomma?  
jadi kau bukan menangisi Sungmin tapi menangisi boneka kelinci yang warnanya menyebabkan radiasi mata itu?!" Donghae berteriak marah ketika pemikiran romantisnya tentang kisah cinta dongsaengnya dengan Sungmin yang layaknya romeo dan juliet ternyata hanya khayalannya saja.

"Kenapa hyung berteriak? aku...aku...juga menyukai Ming, hanya saja."

"Hanya saja apa? tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Hanya saja dia sudah menculik anakku hyung! Bunny itu anakku, mentang-mentang dia eommanya seenaknya saja membawanya." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal kala mengingat dulu mereka pernah memperebutkan hak asuh anak mereka, padahal itu boneka Kyuhyun harusnya hak asuh anak ada pada dirinya.  
Donghae hanya bisa jawdrop melihat tingkah absurd dongsaengnya, kemudian dia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun jatuh, siapa tau saat jatuh otaknya menggelinding pergi dari tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi." Donghae langsung memasuki kamarnya sendiri untuk segera membersihkan diri dan menghubungi kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.  
"Bunny, kenapa appamu begitu bodoh? sampai-sampai ipod yang eomma berikan hilang dia tidak mencarinya." Sungmin yang tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya sembari memangku boneka bunny berwarna pink dan mengotak-atik ipod milik Kyuhyun terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin merasakan matanya berat dan bibir sharp M nya mulai menguap pertanda mengantuk.

"Bunny eomma ngantuk, kita tidur ne? jaljayo bunny" Sungmin membenarkan posisi tidurnya sembari memeluk boneka bunny miliknya.  
'jaljayo Kyunie.' Setelahnya hanya suara helaan nafas teratur yang memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa pink milik Sungmin.

-8494-

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk kuliah, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah bersiap dengan setelan seragam almamater dan kini tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Hyung, apakah hyung tau penari latar yang waktu itu menjadi pasanganku saat trouble maker?" tanya Kyuhyun ke arah Donghae yang sedangmenikmati sandwichnya.

"Eh? penari latar?" Donghae tampak menghentikan acaranya menggigit sandwich, raut wajahnya menyiratkan dia tengah mengingat siapa yeoja yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Iya, yang sexy itu hyung," ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Oh, dia...untuk apa kau menanyakannya? bukankah kau menyukai Siwon? dan Sungmin?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Ish! jawab saja hyung." Kini di kepala Kyuhyun sudah muncul sungut kecil, siap menyeruduk hyungnya jika hyungnya tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namanya Lee Min Ah, seorang pole dancer," jawab Donghae yang tidak mau lama-lama mengerjai dongsaengnya yang sudah menuliskan ancaman bahaya di jidat lebarnya.

"Entah kenapa, saat aku melihat bibirnya aku membayangkan dia adalah Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tak terasa sudah dua bulan Kyuhyun berada di Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan mencari tau tentang Sungmin yang masih belum membuahkan hasil.  
Sedangkan Sungmin masih senang bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun, ayah dari Bunny nya.

"Minnie, temanku Yoochun mengundangku untuk menari di acara ulang tahun kekasihnya Junsu, apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini sedang memesan makanan di kantin kampus di temani Sungmin didepannya.

"Tentu hyung, aku ingin menari. Sudah dua bulan aku tidak menggerakkan tubuhku." Sungmin menyesap jus jeruknya dengan perlahan menikmati cairan asam bercampur manis itu memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Dan jangan lupa, pangeranmu juga akan datang, aku sudah menghubungi Wokkie dan Yesung untuk mengajak Donghae dan Kyuhyun."

"Kau selalu bisa aku andalkan hyung." Sungmin mengukir senyum terbaiknya.

Di lain tempat, namja dengan surai blonde dan kulit pucat tampak sedang menekuk mukanya menandakan dia sedang sebal dengan orang-orang di sebelahnya.

"Hah, untuk apa aku datang ke club? menjadi obat nyamuk kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi, pasalnya saudara jauhnya yang memiliki ukuran kepala besar dengan jari-jari kecil itu atau panggil saja Yesung, mengajaknya dan Donghae datang ke acara ulang tahun Junsu, temannya.

"Kyu, kau bisa mendapatkan seme atau uke yang menjadi tipemu," jawab Yesung sembari meminum kopinya.

"Aku tidak semurahan itu hyung, lagi pula kenapa hyung tidak pergi dengan Wokkie dan Donghae hyung saja?"

"Kau ini! kau harus ikut. Yoochun itukan temanku, dan Junsu adalah temanmu," jawab Donghae.  
Setelah menghabiskan 4 gelas jus jeruk, 5 loyang pizza dan 5 buah kaset game limited edision akhirnya Kyuhyun sepakat untuk ikut ke pesta itu

.

.

PARTY

.

.

Suara musik yang berdentum keras menggugah jiwa dancer Sungmin yang kini mengenakan gaun terusan pendek berwarna merah dengan rambut panjang yang sengaja ia gerai menambah kesan anggun. Sungmin yang baru memasuki club sudah menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti musik yang di putar.  
Kyuhyun yang menatap malas ke arah pintu masuk langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat yeoja penggoyang keyakinannya tentang gay ternyata ada di depan matanya.

"Minnie, hyung akan ke Donghae hyung," ucap Hyukjae yang kini berjalan ke arah dance floor untuk menari.

"Ok," jawab Sungmin sembari berjalan memasuki club.

"Permisi, mau turun denganku?" Kyuhyun ngulurkan tangan kearah Sungmin yang masih setia menggerakan badannya mengikuti alunan musik.  
"Kyuhyun-shi? akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Tentu saja." Sungmin menebar senyum mautnya yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasakan getaran didadanya.  
Kyuhyun kemudian menuju dance floor dan bergoyang bersama Sungmin, dengan alunan lagu dari Aqua 'Like a Robot' semakin memanaskan dance floor.

"Lee Min Ah," teriak Kyuhyun di sela-sela tarian mereka dan suara musik yang memekakan telinga.

"Ya?"

"Kau sungguh cantik," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Bohong jika wajah Sungmin tak bersemu merah tapi dia masih ingat bahwa yang di bilang cantik adalah Lee Min Ah, bukan dirinya Lee Sungmin.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya Min-shi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin, pandangan tertuju ke manik foxy milik Sungmin.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin diiringi senyum mautnya.

"Apakah kau kenal Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah keringat dingin takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Nugu? aku baru dengar. Apakah dia lebih cantik dariku Kyuhyun-shi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada di buat kesal.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau dia sekarang seperti apa, tapi auramu sama dengannya" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengendus pipi dan leher Sungmin dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Tapi, pasti lebih cantik aku," ucap Sungmin mulai menikmati jilatan di lehernya.

"Sshhh...Kyuh..."

"Wae? Min? apakah kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggerakkat tangannya meraba paha Sungmin.

"Jangan disini," ucap Sungmin seduktif sembari menutup matanya menahan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya akibat rangsangan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun segera membawa Min Ah, atau Sungmin menuju mobilnya di parkiran.  
Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Kyuhyun sudah mengendarai mobilnya.  
Melihat keadaan jalan yang sepi Kyuhyun memutuskan menepi untuk melanjutkan aksinya tadi.

"Min-ah ayo kita selesaikan" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menampilkan smirk terbaiknya.  
Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Kyuhyun kini sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, hisapan dibibirnya semakin membuat libidonya naik ke kepala, membuat Sungmin mabuk akan pesona Kyuhyunnya.  
Sungmin tak mau kalah, ia mulai melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun, melesakkan lidahnya dan melakukan hisapan-hisapan di lidah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun semakin mengganas dengan meraba paha Sungmin dan berusaha membuka baju Sungmin.

"Haaaah...haah...Kyu hentikan." teriak Sungmin kala lumatan bibir Kyuhyun terlepas darinya.  
Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, ketika ia meraba payudara Sungmin terasa seperti kain.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" bisik Kyuhyun sembari merangsek tubuh Sungmin ke pintu mobil.

"A..a..ak-ku Lee Min Ah." Sungmin menjawab dengan tergagap menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun pasti tau siapa dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka di bohongi Ming" ucap Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Aku, Lee Min Ah Kyuhyun-shi" ucap Sungmin sembari membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati malammu noona Lee Min Ah!" teriak Kyuhyun diiringi senyuman evilnya sembari menancap gas pada kecepatan penuh.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUN! AWAS KAU!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, menyadari dirinya di kerjai oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil handphone yang sengaja ia selipkan di sela-sela dadanya untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!" teriakan Sungmin memecah keheningan malam di jalanan kota Tokyo.

-8494-

Heechul semakin pusing menghadapi tingkah anak bungsunya itu, mendapati kabar bahwa Sungmin, anak kesayangannya di perlakukan seperti wanita sembarangan membuat heechul meradang.

"Dasar Kyuhyun pabo! Bagaimana bisa dia menelantarkan Minnie manisku itu?! awas saja akan ku hukum dia," ucap Heechul sembari mondar mandir di depan Leeteuk, Kangin dan Hanggeng.

"Sudahlah Noona, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kali Min Ah adalah Minnie," ucap Kangin yang merasa pusing melihat Heechul yang mondar-mandir sedari tadi.

"Chulie, Minnie tidak apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu," tambah Leeteuk.

"Betul baby, ingat ker..."

"Hannie, sekali lagi kau membahas keriput kau tidur di luar!" ancam Heechul sembari mendeathglare Hanggeng.

"Haaaah..." Hanggeng hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika Queen evil sudah menunjukan taringnya.

"Sudahlah Chullie, kita harus tetap menjaga Kyuhyun supaya dia tidak melakukan itu sebelum umurnya 17 tahun. Kau tahu betul aturannya." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Ish, kalau bukan karena kakek tua bangka itu, sudah sejak lama aku menikahkan mereka," ucap Heechul sinis sembari mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa rumah keluarga Lee.

"Ya, itu semua salahmu Chullie, coba saja waktu itu kau tidak menyoraki kakek tua itu yang sedang melakukan end up dengan gelandangan di pinggir jalan mungkin tidak akan seperti ini," ucap Leeteuk menyalahkan.

"Yah! Eonni tega sekali eoh?! bagaimana kau tidak berteriak histeris ketika ada seorang kakek tua yang sedang melakukan sodomi pada anak gelandangan di pinggir jalan?!  
dan kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?!" teriak Heechul tak terima.

"Tapi noona meneriakinya kakek gila dan mesum, tentu saja dia marah. Belum lagi ternyata dia adalah pria aneh yang sialnya seorang paranormal, dan akhirnya 'kaboooom' Kyuhyun yang ada dalam kandunganmu, menjadi sasarannya," ucap Kangin mengingatkan.

"Sudahlah baby, ulang tahun Kyuhyun tinggal 1 bulan lagi, yang terpenting sekarang Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan itu dengan Sungmin." Hangeng menenangkan istrinya yang kini bersandar lemas di pundaknya.

-8494-

Kyuhyun menyadari selama sekolah di tokyo, dirinya kerap kali merasakan di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Namun, Kyuhyun tak pernah ambil pusing. Memang terlihat sekali bahwa Kyuhyun seperti salah tempat karena seharusnya dia belum ada di bangku kuliah, namun salahkanlah kecerdasannya yang membuatnya bisa lompat kelas waktu sd dan smp sehingga dia sekarang bisa duduk di bangku kuliah.  
Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah terdampar di sebuah ruang latihan dance, menunggu hyungnya yang sedang berlatih dance.

Donghae terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan dance bersama seorang namja kurus yang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan dan celana olahraga yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun yang malas karena harus menunggu memilih bermain dengan PSPnya di sudut ruangan.

CKLEK

"Hyukkie hyung, ayo kita..." Sungmin mengunci rapat bibirnya dan membelalakan mata kala dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.  
Hyukjae dan Donghae menghentikan tarian mereka dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hyukkie? Eunhyuk hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung sembari memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan pandangan menilai.

"Eh? aku Hyukjae Kyuhyun-ah, bukan Eunhyuk," kilah Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

"Lalu dia siapa? kenapa mirip dengan Sungmin hyung?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Err...namanya...namanya..." Hyukjae tampak memutar otak, Sungmin terlihat berkeringat sedangkan Donghae sibuk membuka botol air mineral.

"Namaku..Mingkyu" jawab Sungmin asal.

"Ah..ya benar. Namanya Mingkyu, benarkan Hae?" ucap Hyukjae sembari menyikut tulang rusuk Donghae yang masih sibuk membuka botol air mineral tak menyadari suasana tegang yang terjadi.  
"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan cha..., eh? Minnie, kenapa berdiri disitu?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya ketika melihat Sungmin tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang sangat terasa di rumah keluarga Lee, di mana Keluarga Cho beserta anaknya juga berada di sana.

Kyuhyun tampak siap meledak ketika semua orang seakan membungkam mulut mereka.  
"Eomma, jelaskan apa maksudnya ini semua?!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Kyunnie...aku.."

"Diam kau Sungmin-shi. Aku bertanya pada eomma, bukan padamu," ucap Kyuhyun sinis.  
Semua masih membungkam mulut mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak menyangka hidupku di takdirkan seburuk ini! sungguh menyebalkan!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Kyunnie..." teriak Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, biarkan saja," perintah Heechul sembari menarik tangan Sungmin untuk tetap duduk.  
"Chullie, biarkan Sungmin menyusulnya, lagi pula besok adalah hari yang sangat penting untuk Kyuhyun." Leeteuk mencoba menyadarkan Heechul.

"Tapi eonni dia tidak bisa berubah, dia masih saja keras kepala" lawan Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Heenim. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah kembaranmu?" teriak Hanggeng.  
Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah menyelinap untuk pergi keluar mencari Kyuhyun ketika keributan di dalam rumah terlihat semakin panas.

.

.

.

.

Di musim dingin seperti ini Kyuhyun bisa saja membeku karena dia pergi hanya mengenakan jas almamaternya yang tipis.  
Donghae pun tak kalah khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya itu, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak sekuat dirinya.

"Hae, bagaimana ini?" ucap Hyukjae panik.

"Hyuk, kau jangan membuatku semakin panik!" teriak Donghae yang semakin menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Sungmin yang duduk di jok belakang hanya berdoa dan memperhatikan setiap jalan yang ia lewati.

"Hyung berhenti!" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk sembari memeluk tubuhnya kedinginan di bawah pohon.  
Donghae menginjak rem dalam-dalam membuat Hyukjae terantuk dashboard mobil.

"Kau tak apa chagi?" tanya Donghae panik ketika kekasihnya meringis sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Minnie...kenapa kau minta berhenti?" tanya Donghae menengok kebelakang, namun Sungmin sudah tak ada disana.

"Hyuuuk...Minnie di mana?!" racau Donghae yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Hae berhenti!" teriak Hyukjae yang mulai gerah dengan sikap Donghae yang gampang panik.

"Lihat itu." Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah dua pemuda yang tengah berpelukan di bawah pohon.  
"Sebaiknya kita pulang Hae, Sungmin pasti bisa menjinakkan Kyuhyun" ucap Hyukjae diiringi gummy smilenya.

"Hah...Baiklah, lagi pula..."

"Lagi pula apa?" tanya Hyukjae waspada, sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibir tipis Donghae.  
"Lagi pula, aku ingin bermain denganmu chagi, sudah lama aku ingin punya waktu berdua denganmu," ucap Donghae seduktif sembari menjilat cuping telinga Hyukjae.

.

.

.  
Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang kedinginan di bawah pohon langsung bergegas keluar dari mobil setelah Donghae berhenti.

"Kyunnnie!" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan sembari menggigil kedinginan.  
Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe Kyunnie," isak Sungmin sembari menyampirkan jaket hangat ke tubuh Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, menikmati pelukan hangat Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan dari dulu.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie? apakah kau mau pulang?" tanya Sungmin dari atas kepala Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, jeongmal mianhe. Aku tau aku salah karena membohongimu tapi ini semua..."

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tau. Mianhe sudah menelantarkanmu malam itu, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap dalam mata foxy Sungmin.  
Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan bersiap mencium Kyuhyun, namun sebuah teriakan tampak menginterupsi.

"Kalian berdua! dilarang berbuat mesum di tempat umum!" Seorang polisi tampak mengayuh sepeda sembari meneriaki pasangan KyuMin.  
Kyuhyun yang sadar akan bahaya langsung menarik Sungmin untuk berlari menjauh.

"Hei kalian, jangan lari!"

"Kyunnie, bagaimana ini?!" teriak Sungmin di tengah acara lari-lariannya.

"Dia hanya sendiri min, takkan mungkin mengejar kita," jawab Kyuhyun sembari mempercepat larinya sembari memegangi tangan Sungmin.  
Sungmin sudah kewalahan, nafasnya pendek-pendek. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu bergegas mencari tempat tersembunyi.

"Ming sini!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merangsek masuk kedalam semak-semak.  
Suara polisi penunggang sepeda itu terdengar semakin dekat.

"Kyu."

"Sssst...diam Ming," bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengawasi dari balik semak.

"Kyu...a-aada serangga di kakiku." bisik Sungmin dengan nada gemetar.

"MWOOO?!" kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"MING CEPAT BUANG SERANGGA ITU!" teriak Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"Nah, akhirnya kalian keluar juga ya!" teriak pak polisi penunggang sepeda dengan gaya memergoki maling.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengusir serangga yang berada di kaki Sungmin, sampai serangga itu terbang ke arah hidung si polisi penunggang sepeda.

"YAH! APA INIII?! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."  
Polisi malang itu kini sibuk mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk mengusir serangga itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Ayo Ming!" Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin lari.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana hah?! jangan lari! yaaaaah pergi kau serangga jelek!"  
Polisi itu masih saja sibuk sendiri tak menyadari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tak terlihat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti berlari, sembari menetralkan nafas mereka.

"Haaaah...akhirnya." Sungmin yang tampak kepayahan dengan aksi lari-larian tadi, kini tampak tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Hahahaha, ini seru sekali." Kyuhyun malah tergelak sendiri mengabaikan wajah Sungmin yang sudah merah padam karena kelelahan.

"Kyuu..."

"Nde?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Lee Min Ah?" Sungmin tampak ragu, namun semenjak dirinya di rayu sebagai Min Ah, dia merasa Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya.  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membenahi posisi duduknya, merapihkan kaki Sungmin dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin.

"Ming, taukah kau seberapa besar aku merindukanmu dan bunny?"  
tanya Kyuhyun yang kini memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Sungmin.

"Saat kau pergi, seperti hidupku berhenti. Kemudian semua kejadian terasa begitu cepat, Kibum hyung meninggal seminggu setelah kau pergi, kami semua sangat terpukul. Bahkan eomma sampai depresi. Kemudian Siwon hyung datang dan aku sedikit bisa mengobati lukaku. Dia mulai mengenalkanku dengan Shindong hyung, seorang produser yang mengorbitkanku menjadi seorang penyanyi di saat umurku 15 tahun. Di saat itu aku bertekad untuk melupakan semua masa lalu, sesosok penari mengingatkanku akan masa laluku, sesosok eommma dari anakku, Bunny."  
Manik foxy Sungmin sudah mengembun sejak tadi, ia tau pasti berat untuk Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun yang selalu di manja harus menghadapi masakecil yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kyu...Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe."

"Sst...uljima chagi." Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, membawa tubuh Sungmin yang tengah terisak ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau, aku sudah menyadari sosok yeoja sexy itu pasti kau. Karena hanya kau yang selalu membuatku betah di dekatmu," gombal Kyuhyun.

"ish, Kyunnie..." Sungmin memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun, yang di balas derai tawa dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Drrttt...Drrrtt...

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar di sakunya, membuat Sungmin sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat ponselnya.  
'Kyunnie birthday'

"Kyunnie, saengil cukkae," bisik Sungmin sembari melayangkan kecupan ringan di bibir tebal Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya, membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik di hidupku Ming, gomawo baby."  
Sungmin terlihat merona, dia kembali menyusup kedalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyunnya.

"Humph, Kyunnie. Saranghae!" Sungmin tampak membentuk lambang cinta dengan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam tawa.

"Baby, jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu disini."

"Kyunnie...!"

Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa kini berlari kecil, menghindari amukan Sungmin yang terlihat kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirnya yang justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin tah tahan.

Yah, tampaknya walaupun penampilan bisa berubah, tapi sebuah rasa yang tulus akan terasa sama.

Saengil cukkae uri evil, #ditabok  
Semoga Sungmin tetap menjadi no 1 di hatimu.  
:D

.  
~EnD~

Bonus!

Suasana hangat tampak menyelimuti kamar dengan desain elegan, sebuah bed berukuran King tampak berada di tengah ruangan yang di terangi beberapa lilin aromaterapi. Sesosok namja jangkung dengan kulit pucat terlihat mengenakan kimono tidurnya sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang mengarah ke sebuah pintu berwarna putih.  
Dia tampak menyalakan perangkat audio yang berada di kamarnya, mengalunkan musik dari Selena Gomez dengan lagu 'When you ready come on get it'.  
Kyuhyun menampakan senyum miringnya, kala pintu geser yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kini terbuka, menampakan sosok namja cantik berbalutkan kemeja putih yang terlihat sangat longgar di tubuhnya.  
Kancingnya sengaja ia pasang hanya separuh bagian bawahnya saja, sedangkan bagian atas terlihat mengekspos leher dan dada putihnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyum mesumnya, ketika Sungmin terlihat menggoyangkan tubuhnya, mengikuti alunan musik yang menghentak.  
Meraba seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat little cho tampak mengembung di tempatnya.

"Ssshhh...Kyuuu~" Sungmin mendesah, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan kancing kemeja yg sudah terlepas, mengekspos tubuh putih mulusnya.  
Kyuhyun tampak tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya, menarik tubuh Sungmin dan melahap bibir sharp M itu dengan ganas.  
Lidah Kyuhyun semakin ganas mengeksplorasi mulut Sungmin, membelit dan menggigit kecil bibir dan lidah Sungmin.

"Eeemh...Kyunnie~ a-aakuu..." Sungmin tampak mendesah menikmati rangsangan Kyuhyun yang kini berpindah menjilati tubuh Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya.

"I-iini nikmat Kyu~" Sungmin merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah menegang, merasakan sensasi yang begitu membuat dirinya mabuk.

"Eh? Kyu, kenapa berhenti?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah menjilat dan menggigit kecil tubuhnya yang menimbulkan banyak bekas merah disana.

Sungmin terduduk di kasur, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah kulkas yang berada di sudut ruangan.  
Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebotol sampagne ke arah Sungmin.

"Baby~" Kyuhyun tampak menampakan seringai jahilnya ketika membuka botol sampagne dan meneguknya sedikit.  
Sungmin tampak menambah daftar kerutan di dahinya kala Kyuhyun kini yang sudah polos tampak menuangkan sampagne ke tubuhnya.  
"Minum Ming."  
Sungmin yang kini sudah mengerti tampak berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mengambil botol sampagne untuk meminumnya sedikit.  
Sebelum minuman itu tertelan di tenggorokan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih dulu meraup bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya, menikmati sampagne itu dengan Sungmin.  
Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menjilati cairan sampagne yang berada di sekujut tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sssst...ya baby...ahh...ini...nikmat!"

Sungmin hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kala mendapati little cho yang besar sudah menegang sempurna, tanpa aba-aba Sungmin menjilati ujung penis Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar, mencoba menggoda little cho.

"Ming, hisap."

Sungmin tampak bergerak memaju mundurkan kepalanya, melakukan oral pada penis Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak muat di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Mmpph..."

Kyuhyun semakin larut dalam kenikmatan yang di berikan Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat KYuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju ke tempat tidur bersiap menikmati hidangan utama malam itu.

Suara musik yang mengalun menambah gairah dari kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk birahi, Kyuhyun tampak membuka lebar kaki Sungmin bersiap melakukan penetrasi setelah membuka jalan menuju tubuh Sungmin.

"Bersiaplah Baby."

JLEB!

"Aaaaaaaaah...Kyunnie!"

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah melakukan foreplay tapi milik Kyuhyun terasa penuh di lubang analnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, mengecupi setiap mili wajah Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dari rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya.

"Mianhe baby." wajah tampan Kyuhyun tampak sedih melihat Sungminnya menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Teruskan Kyu."

Kyuhyun tampak menggerakan pinggulnya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memberikan rangsangan pada puting Sungmin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin.

"Kyu...aaahhhh...ssshh...ahhh."

sungmin mulai meracau, merasakan nikmat kala penis Kyuhyun berkali-kali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Hah...haah...Kau benar-benar nikmat Baby."

Kyuhyun tampak semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, ketika sesuatu terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Kyuu...aa...aakuuu...ahh...ke...lu..aaar!"

"bersama Ming."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Teriakan mereka menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, Kyuhyun tampak menindih tubuh polos Sungmin yang masih terengah sembari memejamkan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Cup

"Baby, saranghae." kyuhyun tampak mengecup kening sungmin, menyalurkan kehangatan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Nado Kyu. Nado Saranghaeyo Kyunnie."

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, sembari memeluk cho Kyuhyunnya.

Ya... Cho Kyuhyun hanya miliknya Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin adalah miliknya Cho Kyuhyun.

_EnD_

Akhirnya...walaupun ff ini ga bisa publish saat ultah Mr. Cho tapi saya bersyukur masih bisa update. XD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan dukungan untuk ff ini.

Maaf jika cerita ini ga sesuai dengan harapan reader. Saya hanya berusaha menuangkan pikiran saya.

asli garing, sepertinya saya memang blum terlalu yadong untuk ngetik nc :p

banyak typo dan alur yang tak jelas itu sepenuhnya kesalahan reader, semoga reader mau memberikan sedikit review atas ff ini supaya nantinya bisa saya perbaiki.

Khamsahamnida :) . Jangan lupa untuk menuinggalkan jejaknya di kotak REVIEW.


End file.
